Sin series
by PrincessHope
Summary: Envy, Gluttony, Greed, Pride, Lust, Sloth, and Wrath. These seven deadly and terrible sins, wath as they take form and corrupt the lives of many, from mere fantasy to history, heed the great warnings of many before you reader! heed and keep well...
1. Sin series: Envy

A long time ago…

In the old village Konoha…

There was a beautiful woman.

This woman was a tailor,

Her looks where widely known amongst the men and women in the area,

As was her skills highly celebrated.

The tailor had many suitors whishing for her hand,

But she was in love another young man in the village.

But it always puzzled her…

Why her lover never came to see her,

But none the less the focused on her work,

Her mother's scissors in hand,

And always promised herself…

To wait for him to meet her.

Then one day…

Whilst out in town enjoying the summer sights,

the tailor saw her lover…

With a young woman.

The woman had beautiful moon pale skin,

Handsome eyes,

And gorgeous hair.

Her lover seemed friendly with the woman with the gorgeous hair,

But the tailor did not notice,

Instead she saw the woman's violet kimono…

And her skin.

"Hmm…my scissors are red, how did that happen?"

Some time had passed since the tailor had seen the woman with the violet kimono and pale skin with **HER** lover,

And in that time the village was a little wary,

A crime had happened in the village,

And no one really knew why,

The tailor was not worried.

But as the tailor went on her way to the makeup shop,

She saw her lover by the river…

With a girl beside him.

He seemed depressed about something,

The young girl was comforting him,

She wore a simple yellow kimono with a brilliant pink sash,

Her hair was a dazzling brown,

Her skin a decent shade,

And her eye's set in determined focus on the man.

But the tailor did not notice,

Instead she saw the girls pink sash…

And her hair.

"Oh…where my scissors this red? And what's this strange brown strand? It's very fine,

Possibly from a material that's been cut…"

Days had passed since the tailor had seen her lover with the girl with brown hair and pink sash,

And in those short days the village was uneasy,

Another crime had occurred in the village,

And still no one knew why,

The tailor wasn't scared,

But as she went on her way to the hair shop,

She saw her lover once more coming out of the hairpin shop…

With a young teenage girl with him.

A girl of thirteen years no less.

He was laughing heartily with the child,

As was she giggling softly,

He produced a gold hair pin,

And placed it upon her radiant yellow hair like a tiara.

The young girl was in a handsome blue kimono,

She was fair skinned,

She was blessed with princess gold hair

And had delicious ice blue eyes like diamonds,

That sparkled with joy.

But the tailor did not notice,

Instead she saw her gold hair pin…

And eyes.

"huh?...these scissors, they're almost completely red, I must have been working very hard if they're like this, well…Que sera sera…I must work hard like this in the future to come!"

Several weeks had passed since the tailor had seen her lover with the teenage girl,

And in that time the village grew anxious,

Yet ANOTHER crime had occurred,

And further still no one knew why,

But the tailor feared nothing,

And with a mighty sigh of triumph she closed her eyes.

"My work…its complete know, I've know finished this great task, if you wont come to me darling…then I'll come see you instead."

Violet kimono and beautiful moon pale powder…

Brilliant pink sash and dazzling brown wig…

Gold hair pin and delicious ice blue diamond eye's…

The tailor had transformed herself from the pink haired beauty…

To the woman her lover seemed to adore.

"How is it then…you who are reading? Am I not beautiful!"

.

..

…

….

…..

Hours had passed since the tailor had seen her lover,

And in that time the entire village was in a chaotic uproar,

A family of four had been killed,

All at different times,

But the tailor wasn't bothered,

In fact…she didn't care,

To her lover she had gone,

But instead of him greeting her with a kiss,

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, I've never seen you before, are you new maybe?"

A useless unemotional man indeed,

But none the less the tailor focused on her work,

With her mothers scissors in hand.

"…these scissors are completely red know, how long have they been that way…?"


	2. Sin series: Gluttony

Once…

In a place where sand rules the earth…

Where the sun beats mercilessly…

In the middle of nowhere…

Sat a palace of gold and red marble.

Inside the palace was a woman,

A woman and her two brothers,

And this spontaneous young woman's name was Lady Apuleya Biblis.

And inside her glamorous palace…

All she did was eat.

Years before she had tasted all the most wonderful foods in the world,

But when it all ended...

She realized that what she really wanted was the worlds most unique…

Foul flavoured…

And utterly revolting food the world had to offer.

"And you can have all of me tonight"

"Ain't nobody else gone make it right"

"Ya got me like a bullet takin flight"

"I'll hit ya right, just like ya like."

And so began her quest,

Day by day,

Night by night,

Dusk and dawn,

Never a time passed…

When the lady was not eating to her hearts content,

Of foul and bizarre foods,

That even her siblings began to question her sanity…

Morning meal # 1036282 ~

Salad with raw tadpole eggs.

Chocolat au pain made with live squid tentacles.

A side of chopped horse meat and cow bronchi.

Even on her wedding day…

Lady Apuleya Biblis ordered her husband to only get foul food for the reception

And even at the after party…

She demanded chimpanzee casserole as the starter…

Much to lord Sasori's confusion.

Afternoon meal # 8992689 ~

Chopped bananas and leak milkshake.

Fried ostrich eggs and marmalade toast.

Southern fried cod scales and potatoes.

As time went on further,

A delirious smell began to overtake the palace,

And many people attempted to leave the palace due to this,

But alas…

All there was in the area was dessert,

And those who left…

Became snake food.

Evening meal # 1329686 ~

Rattlesnake lemonade

Beehive mania with nuts (made with real honey bees, oh and honey)

Alligator and crocodile steak covered in vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup

Then…

On the sixth year…

On the sixth month…

On the sixth day…

Lady Apuleya Biblis' 27th chef for that year came to her...

In the most polite words she could utter,

"My lady…if it would not be too much trouble, may I take some time off?"

"And then return to your side once again in a few days?"

Lady Apuleya Biblis placed her cup…

Of scorpion sake (?) down…

And purred gently,

"Kurenai Chan…I have something that might interest you,"

"Won't you take my hand and follow me love…?"

"And you can have all of me tonight"

"Ain't nobody else gone make it right"

"Ya got me like a bullet takin' flight"

"I'll hit ya right, just like ya like."

The meal that had been made that evening was especially special,

Hand chosen by the lady her self,

A kind of meat very few people had tasted,

That even the lady…

Demanded more.

"One-sama, chef's Kurenai, Shikamaru, and my personal guard Sai have gone missing!"

"Do you know how or where they went?"

"…hmm I wouldn't know Aniki, but let's look TOGETHER and maybe we can find them…"

"And you can have all of me tonight"

"Ain't nobody else gone make it right"

"Ya got me like a bullet takin' flight"

"I'll hit ya right, just like ya like."

Day by day…

Night by night…

Dusk and dawn…

More and more people began to disappear from the palace,

Until finally…

Lady Apuleya Biblis remained.

The last few people in the palace was her brother and husband,

Even she didn't know what happened to them,

Last she saw was the two of them run away from her,

Then the next thing she knew,

She was devouring a king sized portion of meat.

"And you can have all of me tonight"

"Ain't nobody else gone make it right"

"Ya got me like a bullet takin' flight"

"I'll hit ya right, just like ya like."

Days passed by slower than ever,

And in that time lady grew hungrier and hungrier.

Then…

When the sun was high in the sky,

In the delirious hot weather,

Lady Apuleya Biblis decided to look at herself in the mirror near the window,

Where the SUN was shining.

Lady Apuleya Biblis looked at herself closely,

And admired herself carefully,

Unaware that the sun was shining directly over her head…

"And you can have all of me tonight"

"Ain't nobody else gone make it right"

"Ya got me like a bullet takin' flight"

"I'll hit ya right, just like ya like."

She then realized something,

And gazed down at her left breast with "adoration" in her eye's

In the untamed heat…

In the palace of cold gold and blood red marble…

Lady Apuleya Biblis uttered these words softly:

"And you can have **ALL OF ME TONIGHT**"

"Ain't nobody **E**lse gone m**A**ke it righ**T**"

"Ya got m**E **like **A** bullet **T**akin' flight"

"I'll hit ya righ**T**, just like y**A** lik**E**."

Lady Apuleya Biblis…

The woman that has consumed all that is in this earth…

Her first and final most "spontaneous" meal…

Was…

Herself.

"And you can have all of me tonight"

"Ain't nobody else gone make it right"

"Ya got me like a bullet takin' flight"

"I'll hit ya right, just like ya like."


End file.
